Eiji's Plan
by Drama-freakz
Summary: Eiji has a plan. Oishi you're in for a wild ride. Rate T for Eiji. FAKE light Yaoi!
1. The Hook Up

Boredom officially sucked. Eiji sighed tucked his arms under the back of his head in thought. He wanted to do something FUN, not just laze around the house all day and practice tennis. He was becoming stir crazy and wanted to do something that would occupy him for a while.

Laying down he closed his eyes for a few moments, when finally it struck him! He bolted up and was suddenly on his knees digging through several pairs of pants trying to find his phone. Finally the smooth plastic brushed against his fingertips and he laughed silently as he flicked it open pushed 1 and pressed the phone to his ear.

Ring…Ring…Ring…

"Hello?" There the voice he'd been waiting for!

"Oishi! Oishi!" Eiji whispered into his phone, so he didn't wake his family only a few doors away.

"What do you need Eiji?" The tired voice moaned from the other line.

"It's an emergency!" Eiji tried to stop himself from running around the room as he spoke.

"Can't it wait until morning?" Oishi demanded obviously growing tired of Eiji's late night "Emergencies"

"No! No! I have an idea!" He whimpered like a dog pleading to go on a walk.

"It can wait! Sleep now! Practice morning! Tell later!" Oishi mumbled obviously to tired to attempt a casual conversation.

"But it is morning!"

"No it's not! 1 o' clock doesn't count! Wait until MORNING!" Oishi growled.

"I can't! I can't!" Eiji sobbed. "I NEED to tell you! NOW!" He attempted to make his distress as loud as he possibly could without waking the rest of the house hold.

"What then?" Oishi sighed. Eiji heard the sound of springs creak. Oishi was obviously sitting up. Oishi knew damn well that this would be a long story.

"Okay Oishi, we need to be a couple." Eiji paused when he heard the phone fall on the other end. The thunks and thuds of plastic hitting a carpet floor. "Oishi? Oishi?" Eiji whimpered.

"What did you say? You want to be my boyfriend?" Oishi gasped on the other line having picked up the phone.

"In a way." Eiji nodded to himself. "But it's more complicated then that!" He insisted.

"No…No it's not!" Oishi whispered frantically.

"It is!"

"Listen Kikumaru I just don't feel comfortable with this situation! I mean I'm…erm.." Eiji sighed.

"Oishi…"

"I'm straight!" Oishi admitted fro the other line. Eiji sighed irritably.

"Oishi…"

"I mean sure we've joked about it in the past! Even gone out to movies together!" Oishi began to stutter.

"Oishi!" Eiji added a little umph to his voice.

"I mean I've had how many girlfriends? I just don't think that it would be-"

"OISHI!" Eiji screamed and suddenly regretted it. He dove into his bed and clicked his phone shut. His Grandmother swung the door open. Eiji was fortunately good at staging so he was sitting up clutching his chest sweat beading his face and panting.

"Eiji?" His grandmother demanded coming to sit next to him on the bed.

"Grandma…" He wheezed, man he was good at this! "I'm sorry did I-" Now his oldest sister walked in.

"Eiji?" She demanded.

"Sorry…" He whispered. "I'm fine re-"

"Eiji!" Now his father.

"No I'm fine…" Eiji raised the hand that was not clutching on his chest shakily.

"Do you want some water?" His mother asked walking in.

"I'll get it myself…" Eiji spoke shakily standing up with buckling knees, his cell phone safely stored under his arm.

"Alright." His father sighed. "Then get to bed!"

"Consider it done!" Eiji smiled warily.

Once everyone had gone back to bed Eiji was still in the kitchen a glass pressed against his lips and water rushing down his throat. He flicked his phone open and began running his thumb over the keys sending a text to Oishi reading: Oishi! Sorry I screamed and no I really don't want to go out with you! Silly! I have a scheme!

Eiji waited…and waited…Damn Oishi he must have gone to sleep. Oh well he'd call him in the morning. He sighed then clicked his phone shut. No wait… He reopened it.

"Hello this is Fuji Shusuke may I ask who's calling?"

"Hey Fuji, it's Eiji,"

"Oh good morning!"

"Are you good at acting?"

"Wa- yes…go on…"

"OISHI!" Eiji yelled into his phone at four that morning.

"OW! What now?"" Oishi snapped from the other line.

"Oishi you have to listen! It's morning! The sun's up! I see it!" Eiji whimpered.

"Alright!" Oishi sighed.

"Okay so here it goes!"

"You…well…Fine…" Oishi sighed rubbing the back of his neck unsure. Eiji wanted him to PRETEND to go out with him to freak out the other team members? Oh well, stupidity like that was to be expected when you hung out with Eiji Kikumaru.

"Okay!" Eiji laughed. Oishi stood up and pressed his phone between his shoulder and his ear and he slipped one arm out of his shirt then switched to the other side to slip the shirt completely off.

"So when does it start?" Oishi demanded shuffling through his drawer with his free hand.

"As soon as possible!" Eiji assured him.

"We need a little more planning than this though!" He added Eiji must have been in agreement for he paused and sighed .

"I guess." He huffed. "Well what else do you need to now?"

"You know details!" Oishi growled.

"Alright I'm the boy you're the girl!" Eiji pointed out Oishi stopped him there.

"Oh no you're not! I'm the guy because I hate to admit it but guys don't know very much about the relationship." He made up. He just wanted to be the guy if he was going to be "going out" with another man. He slipped a wife-beater on then reached for his white button down T-shirt.

"Oh!" Oishi loved how Eiji always fell for his traps! "I guess that's right! Okay I'll be the girl and you'll be the boys because I want to lead!" Eiji laughed. Oishi almost laughed with him as he finished buttoning the shirt and opened the door to the hall way.

"Okay so when exactly do you want to start?" Oishi demanded tying his shoe laces then pulling his jacket off of the hook by the front door.

"Today of course!" Eiji laughed Oishi froze then he sighed.

"Alright what's first?" He had a BAD feeling in the bottom in his stomach.

"Meet me in front of the tennis store half way between our houses!" Eiji giggled. Oh god, he already had the girlfriend giggle down.

There he was! The target! The fresh meat! Eiji Kikumaru's new boyfriend! Eiji smiled and waved slowly at the other boy across the street. Not his usual take up ten feet around him spaz wave, no, a cute little greeting wave that was usually done by a new girlfriend.

"Hey Oishi-kun." Eiji smiled at him when they were only a few feet from each other. Oishi blushed deeply.

"Good morning." Oishi nodded. _NO! Stupid Oishi! Hasn't he been in a relationship with ANYONE?_ Eiji asked himself. _I'll have to deal with it then…The HARD way! _

"Oishi…" He muttered and still facing the black haired boy grabbed his left hand with his own right. Oishi's blush grew ten times more heavy. Eiji grinned to himself and grabbed Oishi's other hand slowly and intertwined his finger's in Oishi's. Then as slowly as Oishi could possibly take with out pushing away he drew closer and began running his hand slowly up the length of Oishi's arms. Until they finally met at his neck.

The look on Oishi's face spoke for itself. "Don't kiss me!" It was crying. Eiji smirked and drew even closer his arms wrapping gently around Oishi's neck then finally he rested his chin onto Oishi's warm shoulder. Oishi sighed but was still standing awestruck.

"My waist!" Eiji hissed low enough so only Oishi heard him. Oishi whimpered and began moving his hands. "NO! More seductive like mine!" Oishi whined but obeyed slowly Eiji felt Oishi's hands trail up his hips and around his waist. Eiji involuntarily shivered. Oishi's hands were _really_ cold.

There they swayed until Oishi was no longer breathing. Eiji finally began the long and painful journey back to Oishi's hands. Leaving goose bumps as his fingers brushed up against Oishi's arms. He pulled Oishi's hand from his waist and held them. Oishi looked as if he didn't know what to do…At all! So again his face turned a darker shade of red.

Then slowly Eiji unwound one hand from Oishi's and placed it into his own pocket before he turned and faced the direction towards the school. Oishi soon followed suite although his face mush less casual.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Eiji demanded.

"You'd think so…" Oishi whimpered feeling his face with his trembling free hand.

"Come on Oishi! Or we're going to be late!" Eiji tugged on Oishi's hand slightly but, still stayed so his shoulder was still brushing against Oishi's.

Unfortunately just as Oishi and Eiji walked through the entrance Eiji was snagged by the waist and pulled away from his newly found pretend lover.

"Oishi!" Eiji screamed not looking at his attacker as he was pulled away still clinging on to Oishi's hand. His feet lifted off the ground as the culprit began yanking on his waist. He clenched his eyes shut and debated screaming something or another…no saying anything involving "love" would ruin the surprise.

_What the hell just happened? _Oishi screamed to himself as he watched Fuji begin to drag Eiji away as he screamed "OISHI! OISHI!" No way… Was he seriously screaming? And in the middle of the court yard?

"Kikumaru! Calm down will you?" Oishi heard Fuji laugh into his Eiji's ear.

"F-Fuji!" Eiji laughed and turned around forcing the boys hand off of his shoulder and wrapped the stunned aqua eyed boy in a tight hold. Fuji squeaked involuntarily as the hyper red headed boy began to push him back.

"GO AWAY!" Eiji cried

"Kikumaru!" Fuji hissed.

"LEAVE!"

"Ow! Don't you think your taking this a-"

"Sempai?" Oishi heard an amused chuckle come up from behind him.

"Oh he-hello Momoshiro." He nodded.

"GO TO HELL!"

"Huh? What's Kikumaru-sempai doing to Fuji-sempai?" Momo demanded

"You know I'm not really sure." Oishi admitted watching Eiji attempt to shove the Fuji off of him while pushing him in the direction of the courts.

"I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU!" Oishi flinched…Why Eiji? Why?

"And sempai…" Momo began scratching the back of his neck.

"Your face is all red…why are you shaking?" He demanded. Oishi gasped. He hadn't noticed that he might still be blushing from Eiji's overly practiced hug.

"DAMN IT FUJI! GO AWAY!"

"No reason." Oishi lied.

"Hey and me and Ryoma were walking here and you'll never guess what we saw…"

"Kikumaru stoOoOoOoOppp iIiIiIt!" Oishi looked up to see Eiji perched on top of Fuji's shoulders violently thrashing the poor fox like boy's head back and forth.

"GO!" Eiji wailed.

"WhHhYy?" Fuji sputtered in response.

"I…" Eiji paused and climbed down from the taller boys shoulders and thought for a moment. "Oh yeah!" He said thrusting his fist into is open palm. "Me and Oishi were going to do something REALLY important!" Eiji nodded. Fuji glared down at his clutching his now throbbing head.

Oishi turned back to Momoshiro.

"What important thing?" The second year demanded.

"I'd like to know as well…" Oishi muttered then glanced at his watch. Nearly time for practice to begin. "It makes no difference." Oishi assured Momoshiro. "We have to get to practice though or Tezuka will have all of us doing more laps than you can count."

Eiji looked up from watching Fuji's dazed jolts and fixed his gaze on Oishi. No, not Oishi, Momoshiro. _What is HE doing talking to MY man? _He asked him self. Oh now they were walking towards him and Fuji. _I'm gonna give him- wait…What? Woah there Eiji stop and think. _Eiji paused and brought his hands up to his face. _Remember your not really dating! _Eiji shuddered. He had always hated how he had gotten way to into his pranks. Oh well… _Where was I? Oh yeah! Oh no! That boy better get away from my man or so help me I'll wipe his ass so far off the surface of the planet that-_

"Eiji…*gulp* Come 'ere…"

_Step one: The fight (Draw as much attention as possible)_

"Yes Fuji?" He smile as innocently as possible as he looked back up to face the taller boy.

"Shit!" Momo squeaked as Fuji's fist shot up and struck Eiji's jaw.

"OWWIE!" Eiji squealed clutching his now aching jaw. "What was that for?" Fuji glared up at him.

"FUJI!" Oishi yelled and leapt at him. "Stop it!" Oishi snatched the fuming normally calm 14 year old's arms and held them above his head.

"Good Oishi! Like that!" Eiji smirked as he dove in landing a punch right in Fuji's Diaphragm.

"Eiji Kikumaru!" Oishi snapped releasing Fuji's out stretched arms as the boy wrapped them around his stomach. Fuji shot a look that would challenge the blade of a dagger.

"Bastard!" Fuji snapped and let a powerful kick forward and struck Eiji hard enough in the gut the he tumbled back and landed on his rear.

"What the hell is going on?" Tezuka snarled as he stepped forward out of the tennis courts. Fuji growled ignoring the captain and leapt at Eiji pining him to the ground. Eiji flailed at him.

"How did this start?" Tezuka demanded glaring at Oishi as he yanked Fuji to his feet and held the cursing youth back. Oishi dove at Eiji and yanked him up pulling his hands behind his back.

"Blame Eiji's fantasies!"

_Step 2: Confuse the crap out of everyone_

"They aren't fantasies!" Eiji paused and glanced mischievously up at Oishi who's eyes widened in horror. Eiji chuckled unnoticeably

_Step 3. Drop the bomb. _

"YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!" Eiji wailed clinging onto Oishi's shirt. Fuji glanced up while tending to skinned elbow.

"Love you?" Oishi stammered.

"LOVE ME!" Eiji screamed

"Th-that has nothing to do with this!" Oishi stammered attempting to wrap his mind around what was going on. Tezuka also looked distraught unable to comprehend.

"Love?" Tezuka mouthed.

"Yes it does!" Eiji turned away. Oishi looked around frantically. Great a crowd was growing.

"H-how? Can't we talk about this somewhere else?"

"I wanted to give you something…" Eiji whispered.

"Give me something…?" _Okay Eiji stop it now! I know this is all part of your master plan but I'm freaking out here! _

"You don't even care!" Eiji sobbed and broke free of Oishi's hold and ran to the long distance to the locker rooms.

_NYA! This was going perfectly! Oishi was for one freaked out and everyone thinks we're legit! _Eiji paused for a moment once he got inside the locker rooms he looked around and saw the back door. Good enough. He ran towards it and bolted for the bathrooms. Oishi would totally find him there!

He dove in the boys restroom and locked himself in one of the stalls.

_Okay! Time to think…So step one, of getting into a pretend fist fight to draw attention… check… step two, confusing the crap out of everyone…Check…step 3 dropping the bomb…Check…Now there was only a few steps left before every one thinks they have it figured out…_

"Eiji?" Eiji glanced up pulled out of his thoughts by Oishi's worried voice.

"Oishi!" Eiji stuck his head out of the stall. "Come here! Next step."

"I hate you."

Poor, poor Taka-san. Eiji didn't mean for him to be the target but alas, whoever's curiosity, or bladder stuck first was in for a shock.

Eiji giggle silently as Kawamura walked in cautiously. Oishi clenched his eyes shut and began pounding on the wall. Kawamura jumped and flashed a quick glance around. Eiji moaned seductively while trying to hold back the laughter. Oishi muttered something to himself about his stupid friends and shook the door a bit.

From poor Kawamura's point of view, one might think that there was two people in the stall a few feet in front of you in a full out make-out session. Enough said.

But if one was in the perspective of Oishi or Eiji there would be your best friend sitting in a bathroom stall with facing each other. No contact, no conversation just one of you pounding on the wall and the other moaning or gasping while you both eventually panted each others names.

Slowly Kawamura turned his back now to the stall his entire frame quivering. And just a quickly as he walked in, he had stumbled out.

…

"Good work today!" Tezuka called over the buzz of the boys tennis team after the afternoon practice had ended.

"Hey." Ryoma said as all the regulars filed into the locker room. They all looked up in unison. "I'm having a sleep-over at my house." He mumbled. "My stupid dad's idea, but, I wondered if you guys could come…" He muttered.

"Of course, Ryoma-chan!" Fuji smiled. "I'll be there."

"Why would I turn down such an excellent chance to gather data, count me there." Inui smirked.

"Why not?" Momoshiro laughed.

"Hsss….I don't know, I'll think about it…" Kaidoh stuttered.

"OKAY! Chibi!" Eiji snickered evilly.

"Hn, I'll be there." Tezuka sighed flipping his phone out of his bag.

"How could I turn you down?" Oishi smiled politely.

"O-of course, I'll be a little late though, I have to work with my dad at the shop!" Kawamura smiled.

"Sweet." Ryoma muttered. "Be there at six." Ryoma sighed.

Eiji was ecstatic. He was about to EXPLODE! No way! How could RYOMA of all people on the team fall so sweetly into his plot? Oh well, they were going to REALLY hit the prank then!

Oishi glanced up to see Eiji giggling to himself insanely.

"What's with you?" Oishi demanded.

"Nothing…" Eiji giggled smirking. "Hand." Eiji demanded holding out his hand for Oishi to hold. Oishi rolled his eyes and reached for Eiji's hand. Eiji clutched onto Oishi's hand and cuddled his arm.

"No, really why are you so happy?" Oishi demanded allowing his arm to be strangled by his 'boyfriend'.

"Ryoma's party!" The red head pointed out. Oishi smirked.

"What about it?" He chuckled. Eiji leaned in close enough to his face to make it look like he had kissed his cheek.

"It's a good opportunity for US!"

"Decipher!" Oishi demanded resting his head on top of Eiji's.

"Okay, so we're gonna pretend to be REALLY gay." Eiji smiled.

"Why did I ask…" Oishi sighed heavily and bit his lip. What could the idiot possibly do? And at a SLEEPOVER? Oh why did Oishi agree to this?

Rain was pouring unusually heavily for that time of the year. It pelted the streets as well as civilians as they rushed out of the freezing down pour.

"Welcome." Ryoma sighed and held the door open allowing the other sopping wet regulars to enter.

"Thank you, Echizen." Fuji smiled. Tezuka nodded to the Freshman as he entered.

"Yeah thanks Chibi!" Eiji grinned and ruffled the boys hair heartily as he stepped in.

"I hope we aren't a bother." Kawamura laughed humorlessly.

"Don't worry about it just come in." Ryoma insisted as the rain pelted against his face.

"Ryoma!" A loud booming voice called from the top of the stairs. "They here?" "Yeah! Now go back up stairs!" Ryoma growled. "You promised you wouldn't be stupid!"

"Yeah, yeah…" The voice muttered and ceased speaking.

"So what do you have planned Chibi?" Eiji asked bouncing up and down trying to take in every site of the house as he could without physically bending down and placing his face on the ground.

"Calm down." Oishi sighed and put a loving hand on the red-heads shoulder. Eiji forced a blush and he settled down to simply shivering with excitement.

"Erm…Alright…Well anyway come on in guys, there are some snacks in here." Ryoma mumbled awkwardly.

"Food…" Momoshiro whispered excitedly.

"I'm sure it will be delicious." Fuji commented chuckled.

"Thanks." Ryoma said unsure of Fuji's actual intentions of the comment.

"Fuji!" Eiji hissed as everyone else had walked into the other room. "Come here!" He whispered.

"What is it Eiji?" Fuji demanded curiously a cat like grin suddenly complimenting his face.

"Where'd that idiot go?" Oishi wondered loud enough so only he could hear. "Fuji's gone too. This isn't going to end well."


	2. Ryoma's Party

"Where'd you go?" Oishi demanded quietly when the two boys entered.

"Affair!" Eiji whispered.

"What?" Oishi hissed angrily

"Affair." Fuji nodded. "Me and Eiji." he attempted to explain

"What?" Oishi growled. "You're CHEATING on me?" Oishi was utterly pissed and Eiji was frightened. He didn't know why but Oishi actually made it sound like they were dating! Like Eiji had been cheating on him!

"Fuji's a real good actor and we can make it totally realistic!" Eiji whimpered.

"Make what totally realistic?" Oishi demanded.

"The kiss." Fuji laughed sinisterly.

"Okay!" Momoshiro moaned after his stomach was full to bursting. "Who wants to play truth or dare?" He demanded.

"That sounds fun. Ryoma, would you mind?" Fuji asked glancing up.

"Nah, go ahead, here's a bottle." Ryoma tossed Fuji an empty pop bottle and the boy set it on the ground.

"Hey everyone gather around!" Momoshiro ordered. The group reluctantly took a seat in a circle.

"Ready Fuji?" Momoshiro demanded.

"Anytime." Fuji answered and twisted the bottle so it spun around.

"AAANNNDDD~" Momo laughed "Kaidoh!" The bottle surely was pointing at the black haired boy. Kaidoh gulped. FUJI had spun the bottle. FUJI!

"Truth or Dare Kaidoh?" Fuji asked patiently.

"Do a truth…" Tezuka hissed under his breath, having faced the wrath of Fuji's dares.

"Truth." Kaidoh muttered untying his bandana from around his head and tossing it to his bag.

"Darn, no fun…" Fuji whimpered. "Alright, would you kiss Momoshiro if you had the chance?" Fuji demanded Momoshiro squeaked.

"K-kiss?" Kaidoh demanded and glanced over at Momoshiro who was violently shaking his head. "Never!" Kaidoh quickly stammered. Momoshiro sighed.

"Pity…" Fuji chuckled. "Alright it's your turn Kaidoh!" Kaidoh gulped the flushed red just now leaving his face. He reached for the bottle and spun it.

"AAANNNDDD~" Momoshiro laughed. "Tezuka!" Tezuka frowned. At least it wasn't an idiot.

"Truth or Dare Captain?" Kaidoh demanded.

"I'll take a dare." Tezuka shrugged, he WAS captain after all. He couldn't look like a baby in front of everyone!

"Alright…kiss Echizen." Kaidoh blurted. Echizen gasped. Tezuka turned a deep shade of red.

"Very well." Tezuka murmured and grasped Ryoma's hand tightly. Momoshiro and Eiji held the squirming boy from behind.

"Why me?" Ryoma demanded Tezuka sighed and pressed his lips against Ryoma's hand. Echizen sighed and slumped down at least it wasn't on the lips.

"There." Tezuka growled glaring at Kaidoh. "My turn…" He spun the bottle.

"AAANNNDD~" Momoshiro chuckled yet again. "Seriously? Momoshiro chuckled. "Echizen!" Ryoma gulped.

"Truth or Dare?" Tezuka demanded.

"Dare!" Ryoma replied.

"Go wash your hands." Tezuka growled. Ryoma sighed, he had been let off the hook. "Thank you Tezuka!"

"Okay! Until Echizen gets back…Kawamura you go!" Momoshiro decided.

"Oh, al-"

"Here Kawamura!" Fuji whispered slipping the boy a racquet.

"BUURRNNING! BABY! LET'S GO!" He snatched the bottle and furiously spun it.

"AND~" Momoshiro laughed. "Inui!" Inui glanced up from his spot on a couch.

"Huh?" He had been gathering data on the players not expecting to have been caught in the range of fire.

"COME ON! TRUTH OR DARE?" Kawamura demanded laughing insanely and swinging the racquet around.

"Dare." Inui sighed and jotted down a few more things _even if he has his racquet, Kawamura surely wouldn't do anything ra-_

"KISS KAIDOH ON THE LIPS!" Kawamura howled. Kaidoh gulped and Eiji and Momoshiro took positions holding his arms.

"No! NO!" Kaidoh hissed furiously. Fuming with anger he lashed out. But alas, the two boys hold was to powerful.

"Don't think I'm doing this because I want to." Inui growled and walked over to where Kaidoh was being held captive. Quickly, in the blink of an eye (Sadly Eiji had blinked at that moment) Inui was down and up and Kaidoh had fallen, for certain, unconscious.

"He's not good under pressure." Momoshiro deducted and rolled him on to a couch. Ryoma reentered.

"What the hell happened?"

"You don't want to know!" Inui grumbled.

"Alright…" Ryoma sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Whose turn is it?" Momoshiro demanded.

"I believe it it's Inui's turn." Eiji chuckled.

Inui shook his head in disbelief. But nodded and tapped the bottle with his foot, causing it to spin in several circles before stopping.

"AAANNNDD~" Momoshiro laughed. "It's…Me?" Ryoma chuckled at seeing the face of his companion, contorted in shock.

"Very well. Momoshiro, Truth or Dare?" He demanded.

"Dare." Momoshiro muttered.

"Hmm…" Inui murmured. "Ann!" He recalled Momoshiro froze.

"A-Ann?" Momoshiro stuttered.

"Yes, I dare you to put this camera on you shirt, so we can watch, and go to her home and kiss her for at least thirty seconds." Momoshiro gulped imagining the fuming Fudomine captain when he figured he had kissed his dear sister.

"Damn it!" Momoshiro whimpered


	3. Momoshiro's Problem

"Do you think he'll really go through with it?" Oishi demanded crossly glancing up and looking at a rather pleased Inui.

"He has to, and besides he's the type that would do anything to protect his pride." Inui explained.

"Momo?" Ann demanded as the tall black haired boy stepped up to her a deep red blush stretched across his face.

"H-hey…" Momoshiro whimpered.

"What's wrong? What are you doing here?" Ann demanded Momoshiro stepped closer to her and glanced over her head. The front room was empty. No sign of Tachibanna the horrific and terrifying Fudomine captain.

"Erm…Can I talk to you Ann?" Momoshiro whispered.

"Yeah, what about?" Ann asked looking up at Momoshiro with big eyes.

"Umm…" Momoshiro stuttered, "Is Tachibanna here?" Ann nodded.

"He's upstairs in his room. Do you want me to get him for you?"

"No, no. I'm here for you!" Momoshiro stammered.

"Okay…" Ann shuffled her feet her eyes never leaving Momoshiro's.

"Come ON!" Eiji laughed.

"What is he doing?" Ryoma demanded.

"Well obviously he'd embarrassed.

"I would think that too, Inui. Maybe he's just afraid of Tachibanna so he's holding back." Tezuka added.

"Perhaps." Inui nodded.

"Momo-" Ann began before Momoshiro wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pushed her into his chest. Ann gasped squeaked but allowed herself to go limp in his arms. Then to her surprise he placed his hands around her face and pushed his lips to hers fiercely.

"Ekk…" Ann squealed

_ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one… _Momoshiro counted in his head. He pulled away and a blush. Ann shook violently under Momoshiro's grasp.

"Momoshiro?" Ann whispered pressing her fingers against her lips.

"Huh?" Momoshiro asked breathlessly he clenched his eyes shut hoping that Ann wouldn't slap him.

"A-A-ANN!" Momoshiro flinched. That voice!

"Kamio?" Ann demanded as the red head bounded up the stairs to her front porch.

"What the HELL is going on here?" He demanded fuming. "I-I come to see your brother and I…and I…I SEE THIS!" He gestured to Momoshiro and Ann.

"Kamio?" Ann squealed. "It's not what it looks like!" Ann pleaded.

"What's going on?" Tachibanna demanded grabbing Ann's shoulder from behind.

"Wow…" Eiji murmured.

"It's like watching a soap opera." Fuji chuckled. Tezuka nodded.

"I can't believe Kamio came!" Ryoma sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well…umm…" Momoshiro whimpered.

"I saw everything!" Kamio yelled grabbing Ann's arm. Ann squeaked and stomped down on his foot and curled back into Tachibanna's chest.

"I'm…Going…To…KILL YOU!" Tachibanna hissed glaring up at Momoshiro.

"Shit! Shit! SHIT!" Momoshiro screamed and bolted down the street. Tachibanna pushed Ann inside the house and glanced up. Kamio was already on Momoshiro's tail. Tachibanna growled to himself and dashed in the two's direction.


	4. The Final Act

"Momo, run." Fuji smiled evilly although the boy could not hear him.

"Holy crap." Kaidoh gaped.

"Where the hell did Kamio come from?" Eiji laughed watching the screen in amazement.

"I don't know. But Momoshiro seems to be headed in our direction." Tezuka put in sighing.

"Great." Ryoma growled realizing either he or Tezuka would have to work this out.

"Eiji, what's with that grin?" Oishi demanded as several of the boys left the room to see if they could go help Momoshiro who was only a few blocks away.

"This is the perfect time. Go with them and me and Fuji will perform the plan." Oishi gulped. "Here's what we are gonna do…" Eiji began.

Oishi caught up with the other boys. Who now had met up with Momoshiro and were attempting to find a solution to stop Momoshiro's harsh murder.

"Fuji are you ready?" Eiji demanded glancing out the window to see the large group of boys heading back to Ryoma's place.

"Whenever you are!" Fuji said taking his position of lying on the ground with Eiji over him.

"Here we are, why don't we work this out in-" Tezuka began when he walked into the living room in which Eiji and Fuji were pretending to make out.

"Oh shit!" Momoshiro whispered. Oishi burst into the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" He demanded fake tears in his eyes. "Eiji!" He wailed.

"O-Oishi!" Eiji gasped removing himself from Fuji. "I …It's not what it-"

"No! Don't give me that! Eiji Kikumaru, we…"Oishi let the tear roll down his cheek. Eiji gulped and rushed forward wrapping his hands around Oishi's face and putting his mouth barely a half an inch from Oishi's to make it look like a realistic kiss. Oishi raised his hand and brushed it gently across Eiji's. Fuji clapped unnoticeably and Eiji fell to the staggered back.

"Oishi…" Eiji whimpered.

"Eiji we are over!" Oishi growled. Ryoma's law went slack. Momoshiro stood in shock, Tezuka curled back his lip in disgust, Kaidoh hissed under his breath in disbelief, Kawamura fell onto his rump and his mouth opened. And the other's just gasped.

"And…" Fuji whispered. Eiji stood up and walked over to Fuji, Oishi joined the two. The three linked hands and bowed.

"And Momoshiro, shall we discuss what your punishment shall be?"

"May I explain?"

"Please do."

"Shhh!"

"Dad! Go back to bed!"

-END-


	5. Kamio's Story

Tachibana had called me over to his house to come help him with a problem with one of his returns. So I had gladly accepted. Besides, I would get to see my dear Ann-chan! My heart fluttered and my cheek's flushed just thinking about it. I pulled a lock of red hair behind my ears but quickly put it back where it was.

I pulled my I-pod from my pocket and changed the song. I wasn't in the mood for slow music. The next song had an excellent guitar solo in the beginning I gently rocked my head to the beat.

After about five more minutes of walking my phone buzzed in my pocket. I fished it out and took one of my earphones and pressed it to my ear.

"Kamio, where are you, it's getting dark." Tachibana's voice demanded.

"Just a few minutes away, I'll run the rest of the way if you are so eager to see me." I chuckled. I heard him sigh from the other line. His house came into view. "Alright I'm here" and I quickened my pace. "I'm here." I told him again.

"That was fast, let me I'll be down in a second." I grunted in agreement and flicked my phone shut.

I began walking to the front yard when I saw two figures on the front porch, really close to each other. I walked forward and squinted so I could see the two. Ann was being held in someone's arms. I bit back a yelp as I walked closer and saw the gelled up hair of Momoshiro from Seigaku.

_Just a hug! _I told myself, but then Momoshiro grabbed her chin and pulled her face to his. I screamed then.

"What is going on?" I demanded pounding up the stairs, I saw Tachibana standing in the doorway then, just as furious, if not more furious, than I was. My face turned red with anger but Captain's turned blue. He grabbed Ann's shoulder and I swung a punch at Momoshiro's face.

"Shit!" Momoshiro yelped and dashed for the road, winking at Ann flirtatiously as he did. Ann squealed in terror. As he ran to the street, I took after him. Tachibana followed me and even though he was usually slower than me he blew past me like a train. Momoshiro screamed like a girl as he ran.

"GET BACK HERE!" Tachibana howled furiously.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I added furiously chasing after the jerk going with my rhythm.

After a few blocks with no success in catching Momoshiro we saw a group of Seigaku members standing in front of a very nice two story house. There was, from what I saw, Tezuka, Kaidoh, Oishi, Echizen, Kawamura and Inui. Momoshiro waved his arms violently crying out.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" I yelled. Captain waved his fist in the air like a grumpy old man.

"NOOOOO!" Momoshiro screamed.

"What did you do Momoshiro?" Tezuka demanded

"As if you don't know!" Tachibana growled "You're all out here waiting for him!" I nodded panting reaching for Momoshiro's throat. He stepped out of the way and I tumbled forward nearly tripping thanks to that asshole I was now heading towards the ground until a strong hand caught me.

I looked up…Tezuka. He pulled me to my feet and motioned for us to go inside.

"Great!" I heard Echizen mumble. "Invite people into my house…"

"Here we are, why don't we work this out in-" Tezuka froze in the door way to what must have been a living room. I glanced over his shoulder…and instantly regretted it. Two guys were on the floor in a total make out session. One of them had their entire body draped over the other and both of their long hair covered their faces.

"Oh shit!" I heard Momoshiro whisper. Then the vice captain, Oishi, burst into the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" He demanded tears welling up…Damn…Was this like a gay love triangle?

"O-Oishi!" one of them gasped which I saw when he turned to be Kikumaru. "I-It's not what it looks like-"

"No!" Oishi had interrupted him "Don't give me that! Eiji Kikumaru…we…" Then he started really crying like sobbing his eyes out! But before he could finish Kikumaru threw himself at him and they started kissing, but Oishi pushed him off! Then slapped him. Hard. The noise rang out like someone had clapped how hard he had slapped him. Eiji fell down.

"Oishi!" He cried. But Oishi turned his back.

"Eiji! We're over!" He growled. My jaw went slack.

"And…" Fuji spoke up standing up. Eiji stood next to him and Oishi joined him. They linked hands and bowed.

"SHHH!" I heard from up stair.

"Dad! Go back to bed!" Ryoma yelled.

"…And that's what happened." Kamio smirked rubbing the back of his head. Ibu nodded and began mumbling.

"True story.' Tachibanna sighed.

"Wish it wasn't." Kamio added.

"I agree with you there."

"Momoshiro didn't scream like that though! And he didn't wink at me! And Nii-san did you really do the old man thing?" Ann growled.

"Yep…" Tachibanna blushed.

"It was kind of funny…" Kamio admitted.

"And what was that about YOUR Ann-chan and how your heart fluttered?" Ann demanded.

"Erm…um…I never said that!" Kamio gapped and waved his hands in the air.

-End (For real this time!)


End file.
